


Last First Date

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Tumblr Prompts [27]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Kinda, M/M, Nervous Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: Magnus couldn’t remember the last time he had been on a first date. Well, he knew when the last time he went on a regular first date was, but he wasn’t sure of the last time he had been on a first date that he didn’t want to just be a first date.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Tumblr Prompts [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359466
Comments: 16
Kudos: 103
Collections: Shadowhunters Fic-A-Thon 2020





	Last First Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetautumnleaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetautumnleaves/gifts).



Magnus couldn’t remember the last time he had been on a first date. Well, he knew when the last time he went on a regular first date was, but he wasn’t sure of the last time he had been on a first date that he didn’t want to just be a first date. He was nervous, of course, as one usually is at the end of a perfect first date. They had walked from the restaurant, hand in hand, and Magnus tried to ignore the trembling in Alec’s with every step. Neither of them were glamoured, so Magnus equated Alec’s nervousness to the eyes that darted between the two men holding hands. But every time Magnus went to pull his hand away, Alec would squeeze tighter and stare over at him, a soft smile on his face. 

Magnus saw his building and felt an overwhelming sense of sadness rush through him. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been on a first date that he never wanted to end, either. They had talked throughout dinner, Magnus sipping on the martini he had ordered just in case. He left it half empty on the table when Alec picked up the check. Alec stuck with water and that charmed Magnus more than he cared to admit. 

Alec told him all about his sister, his parabatai, the friends he had grown up with at the Institute. Magnus, in turn, told him all about Ragnor and Catarina, and his past dalliances with shadowhunters who weren’t nearly as kind and adorable as Alec was. That caused a blush on his cheeks and Magnus made it his mission to keep it there no matter the cost. 

Magnus wasn’t sure how they had already gotten to the front door. He had planned to drag the date out a little longer, walking around the building a little and show off the impenetrable wards Magnus had put up, maybe grab dessert at the gelato place down the street. But he hadn’t been focused the entire night, too busy thinking about what would happen when Alec walked him to the door. 

There was no doubt in his mind that Alec would walk him to the door. He was a perfect gentleman the entire night, holding open doors, letting Magnus order first, paying for the meal, pulling Magnus to his side whenever a car would zoom by just a little too close to the sidewalk. Everything Alec did had Magnus’ heart jumping. He rested his hand on the doorknob, hoping his hesitation was obvious. 

“I had a really nice time tonight, Magnus,”Alec said. He made a sour face after and shook his head as if to try and erase the cliched words. Magnus laughed and leaned back against the frame as he looked up at Alec through his eyelashes. 

“I did, too, Alexander,” Magnus said softly. Alec’s eyes lit up at the use of his full name and Magnus felt himself soften. Even more so when Alec took a step forward. Magnus stood up straight and closed his eyes, his lips parted and awaiting Alec’s. Alec’s hand slid to the back of his neck and Magnus’ raised up to land on Alec’s broad chest. He felt Alec’s breath against his face and inhaled sharply when Alec’s lips pressed against his… forehead. His  _ forehead _ ? Magnus opened his eyes, stunned. Alec took a few steps back, his lip pulled into his mouth and a nervousness in his eyes. 

“Goodnight, Magnus,” Alec whispered as he turned away with a sense of finality. Magnus sighed out a heavy breath and leaned back against the door frame again. An unfamiliar burst of happiness bubbled through him as a grin overtook his lips. He had to bite down on the inside of his cheek to dim it. He pressed his fingertips to the spot on his forehead where Alec’s lips had been and somehow smiled even wider. As he pushed through the door of his loft, he knew the smile wouldn’t leave his face until he finally had Alec’s lips on his. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will be opening up my [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/) to fluffy prompts like this one for the foreseeable future. 
> 
> If your looking to scream about Malec and/or and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/8Q8yBVg)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
